novafandomcom-20200223-history
N.O.V.A. 3 -Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance-
Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance 3 (aka N.O.V.A. 3) is Gameloft's third installment of the critically acclaimed N.O.V.A. series for iOS and Android devices, with a planned release for the BlackBerry Playbook coming soon. The game was released on the App Store on May 10, 2012. N.O.V.A. 3 falls into the sci-fi action-adventure FPS genre. As with many of the action-adventure titles released by Gameloft, N.O.V.A 3 features Gameloft's multiplayer service Gameloft Live. Even though its predesessors were based off Microsoft's Halo series, this game seemed to be based more on the Crysis series. 'Campaign' N.O.V.A. commander and protaganist Kal Wardin receives a distress call from his AI, Yelena, on the long abandoned planet Earth. He crash lands in the ruined Qwestcity of San Francisco and joins up with Echo One (N.O.V.A squad) to re-activate communications and retreat to the N.O.V.A. base. There, he finds out that the N.O.V.A. has stolen the Judger's artifact, in the hopes that it could transform Earth back to the habitable planet it was. Kal is approached by Prometheus, who scolds the humans and the Volterites for being child-like. He tells Kal that the Volterites had discovered the location of more artifacts and were attempting to seize them as weapons of mass destruction. Prometheus sends Kal to a Judger Ship, where Kal is immediately almost killed, but is saved by a rebel Psycher named Maz' Rah. Maz'Rah and Kal fight their way through the ship until Kal helps Maz'Rah achieve his goal of taking the ship for himself. It turns out that Maz'Rah had the artifact all along, and only kept it from Kal to make sure he assisted him. Once Kal gets the artifact, Prometheus immediately transports him to the location of the next artifact, a prison planet. Once there Kal must not only fight Volterites but also prisoners. While seaching, Kal meets up with his old friend Rufus who aids him for the rest of the journey. It is discovered that the volterites already got the artifact and Kal must go to Volteron to recover it. Once there, Rufus and Kal split up. After Kal found the artifact, him and Rufus found Maz'Rah and Yelena were initiating a self destruct system on the planet. The temple guardian (the Kar'rak) kills Yelena, revealing that Maz'Rah is a traitor. Maz'Rah tries to kill Kal but ultimately kills the second overseer, who had threatened him that he will kill his resistance, but is fatally wounded, and dies when the self destruct system kicks in, as Prometheus teleports Rufus and Kal out of there. Weapons *Handgun *Assault Rifle *Automatic Shotgun *Rocket Launcher *Sniper Rifle *Alien Lightning Gun *Plasma Rifle *Volterite Railgun *Grenade Launcher * Flamethrower * Grenade Enemies *Volterites *Stinger *Thug *Psycher *Fiend *Skull Crusher *Cybertooth *Large Cybertooth (boss) *Maz' Rah (boss) *Kar'rak (boss) Levels #Homecoming #Price of Loyalty #Lost Ark #Seeds of Life #Hourglass #Eye of the Storm #Ice and Fire #Meltdown #Hell's Gate #Shadows Multiplayer mode Many Multiplayer extensions/updates are in NOVA 3: *Local Wireless: Wi-fi or Gameloft Live online (over Wi-fi or cellular) supports up to twelve players in multiplayer matches, with game modes including: •Free-for-All: Kill or be killed. Whoever hits the kill limit first wins and ends the game. Whoever has the most kills if time runs out wins. •Team Deathmatch: Two teams (red and blue) battle each other. Whichever team hits the kill limit first or has the most kills wins and ends the game. •Freeze Tag: Team-based mode where enough damage that would normally kill instead freezes them. Freeze all enemy team members to score a team point. Stand by frozen teammates for 3 seconds to thaw them. •Capture the Flag: Each team has a base holding a flag. To score a team point you must take the opposing team's flag and return it to your base. Before scoring, your team's flag must be secured in your own base. •InstaGib: A Free-for-All mode where you and your enemies have a Railgun any hit is a kill shot. (Since the beams do continous DMG very fast to kill, a lucky player sometimes manages to run out of the beam and survive.) *Team InstaGib: Same as InstaGib but team-based. •Capture the Point: Capture and then hold control of all points for 20 seconds to score a team point. Stand by a point to capture it. Wallpapers NOVA3-1.jpg NOVA3-2.jpg NOVA3-3.jpg Category:Games Category:N.O.V.A. 3